villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu
|crimes = |type of villain = Misanthropic Deity}} Zamasu (in Japanese: ザマス), alternatively spelled as Zamas in the manga and Dragon Ball Fusions, is the central antagonist of the "Future Trunks" Saga in Dragon Ball Super, and a major antagonist in the '' Dragon Ball Heroes'' anime. There are two different timeline incarnations of him working together to exterminate all the mortals in the multiverse - Present Zamasu, also known as Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Zamasu was the North Kai of Universe 10, and the apprentice of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. He believes that mortals are dimwitted and abuse their god-given wisdom for evil and violence, and that the Gods are reprehensible for allowing them to flourish across the multiverse and sully its peace and beauty. He is Trunks' arch-nemesis and Goku's second arch-nemesis (after Frieza). He was voiced by in the original Japanese version, and in the Funimation English dubbed version. Personality Future Zamasu Similar to his partner, Goku Black (an alternate Zamasu who stole Goku's body), the future version of Zamasu was distrustful of mortals and gods, however, he described himself as not having the will to act on his desires. After meeting Goku Black, Future Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of humans and of the Saiyans as "mere mortals" who are inferior to him. He also starts showing contempt towards his fellow Gods for their lack of involvement. Like Goku Black, he has the goal of ridding the entire universe of mortals in the name of "justice", believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". He also wanted all the gods dead for they did nothing to stop mortal sins. Future Zamasu also seems to have a deep hatred for Goku, as he considers killing him as his main goal and something only he should do (a trait his past counterpart is slowly developing). While battling Goku and Future Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Also, Future Zamasu refers to his immortal body as befitting for him. Despite his resentment towards mortals, Zamasu does imply that he knows what he does makes him as bad if not even worse then them. This further proves that he likely kills mortals out for the sake of his ego. Trunks even calls him out for this before defeating him. The stark contrast between Future Zamasu and Goku Black is that, despite both of them despising humanity and believed in their twisted sense of justice, Future Zamasu is obsessed with his own immortality and often showing his sociopathic and egotistical attitude with long speeches. He is fully confident that his immortality will be a great help towards his power, whereas Black is more focusing on fighting for a thirst of power and scoffed at immortality. Despite this, they do work well together and proved a deadly team even before fusing. Merged Zamasu Retaining his arrogance and narcissism of both Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu arguably shares more personality and traits of Future Zamasu instead of Black. However, he does retain a few of Black’s traits, such as his mood swings and his obsession with Goku. Upon his fusion, Zamasu declared himself to be a full embodiment of justice and beauty, desiring worship and reverence from mortals as well as declaring himself to be the most powerful god of them all. He started repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority, frequently using the terms connected to divine and holy elements, such as "divine", "judgement", and "absolution" and even named his techniques with those terms. However, the true nature of Merged Zamasu was interiorly unstable, and according to Gowasu, it was due to Zamasu's own obsession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. It was soon shown during the climax when Zamasu was scarred in half-side of his face and had to mutate himself with the light of Justice, showing his body with one side normal and another side rotten and monstrous. This is a crucial evidence indicating that the fusion between the immortal (Shinjin) body of Future Zamasu and the mortal (Saiyan) body of Goku Black was in fact extremely unstable, both exteriorly and interiorly. Upon his mutation, Fused Zamasu turned more maniacal and unhinged, prone to furious outbursts. During his attack against Vegito, Zamasu became less cool and more dangerous, having himself reduced into nothing but a savage narcissist who started to scream in agony and babbled about the perfection of his own godhood, thus ironically becoming as violent and destructive as the "hateful", "violent", and "destructive" humanity he wanted to destroy in order to achieve his own utopia. Even before he was physically destroyed, Zamasu cried in despair and was still drowned in his obsession of his so-called sense of justice, claiming it was for the greater good of the universe. Infinite Zamasu After turning into his bodiless form, Zamasu ultimately became a purely aggressive savage entity that roamed across the entire multiverse and cackling insanely above the sky, destroying everything in sight and attempted to become justice and order itself, finally showing Zamasu's true nature as nothing but a hypocritical, loathsome, insane, and openly violent monster. However, he is still capable of showing fear, as he reacts in horror to Future Zen-Oh about to erase him and screams as he is erased. History Future Zamasu Zamasu was originally the attendant to Gowasu, the Supreme Kai Of Universe 10. Unlike his master, Zamasu refused to believe Mortals could ever change their ways. As time passed on his hatred for gods and mortals grew to the point where he even wanted to kill Gowasu in order to take his place and exterminate them himself, however he didn’t have the will to act on his desires. One day, while bringing tea, he finds Gowasu murdered by a man wearing dark clothing, who would explain that he is the Zamasu from the past. According to the past Zamasu, he traveled to the future to recruit his future self to cleanse the world of gods and mortals. Zamasu agrees to ally with his past self. The Zamases would use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for Future Zamasu becoming Immortal, then going one year into the future to wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. Future Zamasu would remain behind the scenes while Present Zamasu would go from Planet to Planet killing the inhabitants while claiming to be Son Goku. When he arrived on Earth, he was given the name Goku Black. Future Zamasu later appears in Future Trunks's timeline, wearing a green earring instead of a pair of orange ones, giving him the rank of Supreme Kai. Zamasu stopped Goku Black from using his Kamehameha, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then engages Goku in combat along with Goku Black, who claims that his body wants Goku and he is unable to resist it. Zamasu says that it’s not a problem as he says Saiyans “are the biggest blight in the entire cosmos” and suggests that they kill them together. Future Trunks aids Goku in his fight, Goku fought Black and Trunks fought Zamasu. Goku is overpowered by Goku Black and Trunks manages to stab Zamasu but his wound healed (due to having an immortal body). He then holds down both Goku and Trunks so that Black's Kamehameha blast can hit them. With Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta defeated by the duo, the Resistance saves them and then the three of them flee to the past. Goku Black is angered but Zamasu then says that they will return. Goku, along with Beerus, Whis, and the Universe 7 Supreme Kai would go to Universe 10 and stopping the Zamasu of the present from killing Gowasu, ending with Zamasu being destroyed by Beerus. However, this does not put an end to Future Zamasu, who is still working with Black in the future. When Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma traveled to the future, he and Black detected the former three's ki and went to confront them. There, Black revealed his origins to the Saiyans and two battle them, forcing Goku Vegeta and Bulma to retreat while Trunks holds the two Kaioshin off. Goku and his friends later return, having learned the Mafuba technique to contain Zamasu. However, Goku Black distracts Goku and Vegeta with his newfound power, forcing Trunks to learn the technique in just a few minutes. To buy time for Trunks to practice the technique, Bulma attempts to distract Zamasu by seducing him. However, Zamasu is not amused, and quickly casts Bulma aside. Merged Zamasu Before Zamasu can kill Bulma, Trunks and Mai arrive, and Trunks uses the Mafuba to seal Zamasu in a pot. However, the three then realize Goku forgot the seal to place on the pot, allowing Zamasu to break free. Sensing something wrong with Zamasu's energy, Goku Black goes to see what's going wrong. After Zamasu tells him that they underestimated the true power of humans, the two fuse into Fused Zamasu, with Zamasu proclaiming himself to be the most powerful god. Fused Zamasu summons a halo and begins launching energy blasts randomly. In order to defeat Goku and Vegeta, Zamasu creates a large energy sphere and launches it at the two Saiyans. However, Goku launches it back at him, resulting in the right half of his body and face becoming horribly disfigured. As the battle goes on, Fused Zamasu's body starts to become more horribly unstable as a result of both Goku Black's mortality and Zamasu's immortality contradicting each other, as well as Zamasu's undying hatred for mortals and the contradictions of the gods. In order to defeat Fused Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Initially, they fight Fused Zamasu evenly, though Zamasu appears to gain the upper hand when he knocks Vegito onto the ground and charges at him with an energy blade. However, Vegito summons an energy blade of his own and impales Zamasu through his chest, informing him that he's not immortal because his body is fused with Son Goku's. Zamasu responds by telling him that by taking Goku's body, he has repurposed Goku's and the god's sins for a greater purpose. Zamasu then frees himself and inflates his body to give him more power. Though Vegito appears to gain the upper hand, the time limit on the Potara earrings Goku and Vegeta used wears off early because of the energy Vegito used, resulting in them unfusing. However, Future Trunks arrives wielding his sword, which now having an energy blade, and fights Zamasu. Eventually, using the energy gathered from the people of Earth to charge up his sword. Goku and Vegeta also give Future Trunks their energy, to provide him with the boost he needs defeat Fused Zamasu. Trunks then stabs Fused Zamasu with his massive energy sword and cuts him in half, resulting in the end of both Goku Black and Zamasu. Or so they thought. Zamasu took the opportunity to shed his body. His essence then enveloped the Earth and began assimilating the entire universe in order to become order and justice itself and kill all mortals and gods, leaving him the only life form in existence. Goku, Trunks and Vegeta attempted to stop Zamasu using a Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash respectively, but to no avail. Zamasu's faces in the sky then began firing lasers at the Earth, killing all life on the planet save for the heroes, who were protected by a dome created by the Kais and began to invade the present timeline. However, while searching for a Senzu bean, Goku came across the button Zen-Oh had given him to summon him at any time. Goku then used the button to summon the Zen-Oh of Future Trunks's universe. Goku directed Zen-Oh to Zamasu, who had rapidly overtaken the multiverse and even began to affect Goku's timeline. Zen-Oh then used his power to destroy the entire multiverse, wiping out Zamasu once and for all while Zamasu could do nothing but scream in insane horror as he is erased from existance. Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Bulma and Future Mai then returned to Goku's timeline. In order to be with their friends again, Trunks and Mai traveled to a timeline where Zamasu and Goku Black had not yet attacked to warn the Beerus of that timeline about Zamasu. Powers and Abilities Like his counterpart Goku Black, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy and by far the most powerful Kai that ever lived. However he has become even more powerful then when Black was a Kai, as he can fight on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku when he is at full power, as well as stand his ground against Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. Zamasu also share a similar ki signature with his partner in crime, Goku Black, although Black happens to still be superior in strength. Fused Zamasu's power is infinitely higher than that of Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks' full power combined. His power is stated to have no end by Gowasu, meaning that if Zeno-Sama had not destroyed him, he would have grown in power indefinitely until he surpassed all the Gods and Angels. He can break all the bones in Goku and Vegeta's arms just by catching their fists and crushing them slightly, and he effortlessly breaks Future Trunks' sword in two. It took Goku's most powerful Kamehameha ever (resulting in his arms being broken) to actually cause some damage to his face, after which an angry Zamasu simply broke his leg with another crush of his hand. Goku using Kaioken was able to knock him to the Earth and shatter his Halo, although he broke his other leg as a result, after which Zamasu grew enraged and increased his power far beyond what he had been using before. Mutated Fused Zamasu is powerful enough to fight equally with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, who fights him all-out. He eventually increases his size and while it comes at the cost of his speed, it buffs his power even higher than before. Infinite Zamasu is so powerful that he can absorb the entire Universe and possibly all other Universes beyond, and even begin to break into the Present Timeline, however even he is no match for Zeno, who uses his ultimate attack to erase him for good. Quotes As Future Zamasu }} As Fused Zamasu }} As Infinite Zamasu }} Transformations Super Saiyan Rosé Because Goku Black was still Super Saiyan Rosé during the fusion, Fused Zamasu’s base form is a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state. Normally this would cause massive stress to the body and reduce the fusion’s lifespan, Future Zamasu’s Immortality eliminates that problem. Half-Corrupted As a result of Goku Black’s mortal body interfering with Future Zamasu’s Immortality, Fused Zamasu couldn’t completely heal himself and as such, half of his face became a gooey purple substance, this later spread to his arm after striking himself with the Light of Justice, causing his arm to become enlarged. Fused Zamasu gained a significant increase in power. Gigantification In this form, Zamasu gains a significant increase in power at the cost of his speed. Zamasu’s Techniques *'God Split Cutter':One of Zamasu's most notable attacks. Zamasu creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a powerful Ki Blade that can be fired or used to block attacks. *'Kai Kai': Like the other Kais, Zamasu can travel anywhere he desires. Including other universes. *'Immortality': The ability to not die of both natural and unnatural causes. In addition to no longer able to feel pain, Zamasu can heal from any wound instantly. This allows him to shield Goku Black from otherwise powerful attacks and allows Goku Black to not worry about Zamasu’s safety if he’s in the blast radius. However in the manga version, it is implied by Goku Black that Zamasu is no longer capable of growing in strength due to immortality. Merged Zamasu's Techniques *'Barrier of Light': Zamasu combines both two sources of his power and a halo of light that appears behind his back. *'Wall of Light': Fused Zamasu creates a huge purple entity from pure Ki, resembling a monstrous bird. Despite its ethereal nature, the entity appears to be its own being, as it roars occasionally. It can both attack and protect. Anything that touches it will be eliminated; knocked out. *'Lightning of Absolution': A technique primarily subsuming that of firing/afflicting purple bolts of lightning from either his Ring or Wall of Light onto his enemies. *'Blades of Judgement': From his Barrier of Light on his back, Fused Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If any of the blades hit the ground, they will burst in a destructive explosion. *'Holy Wrath': Fused Zamasu's ultimate attack; It is Zamasu creating a small sun-like energy sphere in his hand and then throws it at his opponent, expanding it into a huge energy ball. It is used in a similar fashion as Broly's Omega Blaster attack. *'Semi-Immortality': Inherited from Future Zamasu, Fused Zamasu is unable to die of natural causes, however because Goku Black was not immortal, Fused Zamasu is capable of being killed and his healing is not as thorough. Unlike Future Zamasu’s complete immortality however, Fused Zamasu is still able to grow in power. He even became powerful enough to appear across several different universes at once resulting in Zeno having to erase him to put him down for good. Trivia *Zamasu is the second Kai to turn evil. The first was Demigra. *Zamasu (as Goku Black) is the third villain in the series to kill Goku, after Piccolo and Cell. However, Zamasu is the first villain to have intentionally killed Goku, whereas the previous two deaths were due to Goku being willing to sacrifice himself to save Earth. *Fused Zamasu could have psychosis due to his ability while to the negativity and is seen multiple time frames at once, a known symptom of illness. *Zamasu's primary approach into combating others is using his infamously dangerous Energy Blade. *Zamasu could be one of the most evil and insane version of any villain gods to show up alongside Goku Black. Most of the deities that are villains do have morality, but Zamasu has none, even more so Zen-oh who was utterly disgusted by his atrocious crimes. *Zamasu (alongside Goku Black) are the first villains in the Dragon Ball franchise who proclaims their goals and horrid deeds are for the sake of justice. *Overall, Zamasu and Goku Black are the archenemies of Future Trunks due to murdering his mother and destroying his world, even moreso than the Androids and Cell combined. *Because Goku Black was still Super Saiyan Rosé during the fusion, Fused Zamasu’s base form is a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state. Normally this would cause massive stress to the body and reduce the fusion’s lifespan, Future Zamasu’s Immortality eliminates that problem. That said, it also results in him being in constant strain as he shows signs of not being able to fight as good as he normally would. *In the Funimation Dub, Future Zamasu's Immortality is called Invincibility. *Fused Zamasu is one of the four most powerful Saiyan fusions ever, alongside Vegito, Kefla and Gogeta. *Zamasu's English voice actor, James Marsters, previously played King Piccolo in the 2009 film Dragonball Evolution. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Deities Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Servant of Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cataclysm Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mutilators Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Usurper Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Multi-Beings Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Orator Category:Opportunists Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Torturer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Totalitarians Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elitist Category:Betrayed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Conspirators Category:Heretics Category:Criminals Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Death Gods